


adventures of the corruptions

by FoxMask



Series: adventures of the god of cinnamon rolls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Cinnamon Roll, Cussing, Gods, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Shanty, Slow Build, Songs, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Tags May Change, code names, edgy dogg bois, they minty too, wolvainians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxMask/pseuds/FoxMask
Summary: the corruptions are pirate- SKY pirates. there's exe, glitch, mutt, and system, and reboot. they're wolvainians, aliens basically and they just found a new 'crewmate': rex. a cinnamon roll. and a space god. coincidence? i think not.
Series: adventures of the god of cinnamon rolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030008
Kudos: 2





	1. just a normal day in space...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this, so pls be nice. i hope to update every day ( keyword: HOPE )

REABOOTS P.O.V :

* * *

It was a normal day-or normal night-or- well it's space so....it was a normal space day/night.as usual, exe was yelling at system for spying in Mutt's room. "YOU UNCULTURED PLEBEIAN!!HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN MY MUTT'S ROOM?!" I could hear him scream. good lord, what did mutt have in his nest that made system act so crazy? " I'M TELLING YOU THAT LOSER-" uh-oh, now, if there is one thing you DON'T do, it's make fun of exe's mutt. everyone on this ship knew that was only his job. ONLY his job "what did you call...MY mutt?" he said. ohhhhh shit. here we go! after me and glitch got our food, we sat down to watch the boss square up with our poor crewmate. 'life is gooood.' I thought.

* * *

NO ONE'S P.O.V:

taking a warning growl, exe repeated his words " what did you call MY mutt?? " looking at the wolvainian. shaking the wolvainian whimpered "m-m'sorry cap'n...p-please d-don t-train me..." he begged. too late for that. with a quick slice, exe ripped off his jaw. "NEXT TIME....WHAT WILL YOU **NOT** do?" he seethed, trying his best to restrain himself. the poor dog tried to speak: "w-wont....mock...mutt!" he sobbed. "good boy. NOW GET TO WORK!" he yelled pushing him. crying, the dog went to the back of the flying ship to make dinner, while his crewmates got to work pampering muttias, or mutt. little did they know, there was soon to be a new, unexpected member of their dysfunctional family. a small, cute. star-eyed new member. 

\----------------

as the corruptions went to bed a small portal opened, with five big wolvainians, and one, tiny cute wolvainian.


	2. new little crewmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little rex finds new friends.

" ok, so everyone remember the plan??" asked the biggest wolvainian. the rest nodded. " go in the ship, take these loser's stuff, and leave behind something." they repeated. "good." and with that they began to raid the pirates...well, most of them. the smallest, rex had already filled his arms up with two squeaky toys "c-can one of you guys help m-me?" he squeaked. the others instantly froze. "uhhhh how about you go in the kitchen bro?" the leader said nervously. at this rex's eyes lit up " ok!!" as soon as he ran inside his brothers grinned deviously. "ok, so we take this stuff, an leave the dead weight?" the beta asked "yes, but saying that out loud does **not** help us dumbass" the leader said, hitting the beta upside the head. groaning, they left just as rex came back with food. "g-guys?? where'd you go? i'm scared of the dark! this isn't funny anymore luka!....k-krauss?....inky?" he began to cry. and as you know, when an adult hears a child cry, they wake up. "SHUT THAT INFERNAL RACKET UP!" exe yelled. with this, poor rex blindly wandered into mutt's room, waking him up in the process.

* * *

MUTT'S P.O.V:

strange little thing. whatever it is it's in MY den......but looking at this thing, he looked..pathetic. so maybe.... **food?** he's trembling, so maybe....nah, too skinny. growling i cautioned him to get out. ~~**god knows master hated vermin on his ship.**~~ why....did this thing look scared? he...he's making weird noises....now he's...screaming? no, no NO! SHUT UP!......shit. i made him yell. master's gonna kill me if i don't shut him up....I KNOW! cradling him i let him snuggle into my hoodie, hopefully master won't mind much. now, to make sure this thing was warm. "what is your name?" i asked the kid "i-i'm rex. my b-big brother told me to w-wait in y-your kitchen..c-can you help me find him?" oh. OH. welp. no time like the present. "u-uh rex? your bro left you for dead." i told him. "oh! when's he gonna get me?" he asked. dammit. "uhhhhh.....one day! for now, you can uhh.... live with me! i am mutt." i say. for now, i'd let this little freak in my den, when we find his jackass brother, i'd dump him like a garbage bag. "....thank you mister mutt" he said falling asleep. thank the fucking gods....wait. there's a...emblem on his paw? only gods have those but...his is a star- oh. **HOLY SHIT.** that small, tiny, naive little kid is a fucking **GOD**? no way....welp, i guess i'm not giving him to his brother... new plan: keep the ticking space-god bomb, and raise him to be a killing machine. yes... that sounded good. now, to get the rest of the crew on board. ~~~~

THE NEXT MORNING:

* * *

exe's p.o.v

WHERE THE HELL IS OUR FUCKIN STUFF?! looking at mutt, i saw him holding...a child? the hell? what importance did THAT Brat have to my mutt? well, either way someone had to be punished. unsheathing my sword i striked. but...it only made a gash-turned-scar on the crying brat. how?! why?! i looked at his body. completely un-fucking-harmed!....wait. HOLYSHITHOWDIDMUTTFINDAFUCKINGGOD?! wait....mutt found a fucking _god._..oh yes...kneeling down i smiled "shhh, it's ok little one. HERE, scars are a good thing! what's your name kid?" i asked. the first task was getting on this things good side. he must have a nasty temper. best to start off good. "i-i'm rex." hmmmm..."ok, we're gonna change that...how about....squeaker?" "ok!" yes. now to get the others on board- "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" i heard glitch yell. aw hell no. grabbing him i yelled "THIS IS SQUEAKER! and he is now a corruption. so any problems you have. you know where my room is." i smiled patting the future killer's head. oh yes, i can tell this is a new age beginning....

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short qwq


End file.
